1. Field
Embodiments described generally relate to methods and systems for purifying phenol containing compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phenol and acetone are produced in various processes, the most common of which are known as the Hock Process, the Hock and Lang Process, and the cumene-to-phenol process, among others. These processes begin with the oxidation of cumene (isopropyl benzene) to form cumene hydro-peroxide (“CHP”). The CHP is then cleaved in the presence of an acid catalyst to form a phenol, acetone, and/or alpha-methyl styrene (“AMS”) mixture. The mixture is subsequently neutralized and fractionated to recover the end-products phenol, acetone, and/or AMS.
In the recovered phenol, impurities are removed by contacting the phenol with a cation resin bed to catalyze the impurities into higher boiling components that can be removed by distillation. However, the cation resin bed can result in residual acidity downstream that can catalyze reverse reactions of the higher boiling components under the high distillation temperatures. This residual acidity has been addressed by introducing a caustic solution downstream of the cation resin bed and upstream of the distillation. The addition of the caustic solution, however, results in salt formation that can lead to fouling and reduce product value.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for purifying phenol containing compositions.